


Fire and Ice

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 91
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene,, Manhattan

What do we got,, asks Detective Danny Reagan

Adult male,, says the ME,, around 47 years old,,with multiple stab wounds

Who called it in,, asks Detective Baez

The caller didn't give a name,, the ME says

Let's do a door to door and see if anyone saw or heard anything,, Detective Reagan says

Detective,,we have the victims wallet,, the ME says

Let's see who he is,, Danny Reagan says,,

Jack Boyle,,1476 Park Slopes,, Manhattan New York,,Baez says

Wait,, wasn't Jack Boyle arrested over a year ago,,Baez asks

Yes,, but because of the deal that Erin got ,,Danny says,, he was also granted a plea deal

Federal Building Joe's Office

I don't know how much longer she is going to be gone,, Joe says,,

She left over four months ago,,Digger says,, has she called anyone

Knock knock,, Connor says,, what is going on

Have you heard from Melinda,,Joe asks

Just a picture of her and Beauwolf on the beach,, Connor says,,why

It's been over four months since she left,, Joe says

We are not busy with any cases,, Connor points out,,let her enjoy her vacation

54 precinct  
Something is bothering you,,Baez says

Yeah,, Melinda left four months ago and no one has heard anything from her,, Danny says

She hasn't spoken to Linda,,Baez asks shocked by that

No,, Danny says,, and I have to admit that I miss her too

Reagan,,Lt.Carver yells,, get over to 1PP

Let's roll,, Danny says

1 PP Frank's Office

You wanted to see me sir,, Danny asks

Yes,, Frank says,, I just got word that Jack Boyle has been murdered

I know,, Danny says,,Baez and I caught the case

Poor Nicky,, Frank says,her dad is killed three weeks before Christmas

What's the real reason you wanted to see me,, Danny asks

Has anyone heard from Melinda,, Frank asks

No,, Danny says,, and I am starting to get worried about Linda

Has Linda tried to call her,, Frank asks

No,, Danny admits,, after learning that Melinda feels like she doesn't matter,, the decision to give her space and time was made

Maybe Linda should call her,, Frank says

Dark's house

Damn it's good to be back home,, Melinda says,, Beauwolf,,let's get unpacked and settled in,,

Melinda checks her voicemail

Hello,, this is Jack Boyle,, I don't know if you remember me but I need your help,, I am being followed by a man who is from the Torres crime family,,I think he is going to kill me,,if I am found dead,, the fire and ice holds the key

Weird message,, Melinda says,,,Hey this is Joe,, call when you get this,,it's Joe again call when you can,, Joe again,, please call me back when you get this,,it me calling you for the fourth time,,are you even checking your voicemail

Federal Building Dark's Office

Knock knock,, Connor says,, you are a sight for sore eyes,, how are you doing

I am doing great,, Melinda says,, is there a case to work on

It's been very quiet here,, Connor says with a smile,, but now that you are here I'm sure that will change

Connor,, Joe yells,,get over here

Why are you yelling,, Connor asks good natured

I still haven't heard from Melinda,, Joe says,, I burnt my breakfast and I lost my apartment key

Your cranky,, hungry and forgetful,,Dark says

Joe grabs Dark and hugs her

Your back,, Joe says

Yes,, Dark says,,it started to get rainy and cold at the seaside,, so Beauwolf wanted to come home

Did you check your messages,, Joe asks

Yes I got all one hundred and fifty of your messages,,Dark says with a smile and I also got a message from Jack Boyle,,which I think I will return his call now

Hello,,Is this Jack Boyle,,Dark asks

No,, I'm not Jack Boyle

Megan,,Dark says,,why do you have Jack Boyle phone

Who is this,, Megan ask

It's Dark,,Dark says,, I received a message from Jack Boyle asking for my help,,why is his phone at the morgue

Jack Boyle was murdered in the early morning hours yesterday morning,, Megan says

I will be by later on,,Dark says,, and don't tell anyone I am around


	2. Chapter 2

Medical Examiner Office

Detective Reagan,, Megan says,, would you like to veiw the autopsy

No,,he wouldn't,,Dark says with a grin,, but I will

When did you get back,, Danny asks

Late last night,,Dark says

Not to come off as rude,,Baez inject,, but why are you here

When I got home last night,,Dark says,, I had a voicemail from Jack Boyle

Why did the victim call you,, Maria asks

I don't know,,Dark says,, I spent four months on vacation without my phone

Can you do me a favor,, Danny asks,, can you call Linda

I stopped by here on my way to meet her at the Pastel Pastry cafe to give you a copy of the voicemail I received,,Dark says with a smile

Aren't you going to take over this case,, Maria asks

Nope,, Dark says with a grin,,I am going to drink coffee and eat cream pasties with Linda

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Melinda,, Linda says with a smile,, I hope you don't mind but I invited Erin to join us

I don't mind,, Melinda says,,as long as she doesn't judge me for eating three cream pastries

You didn't bring Beauwolf with you,, Linda asks

No,,no. Dark says laughing,,he is not interested in getting in a vehicle with me right now

Why is that,, Erin asks

Beauwolf doesn't like NKOTB'S music and the stations on the radio played around ten of their songs back to back,,Dark says with a smile,,he was barking and growling and howling the whole time

Oh no,, Erin says,, the poor thing

It was so funny,,Dark says,, and when I finally turned the station,,he sat down and just gave me the death stare,, he was so mad

He sounds like he is a little bit spoilt,, Linda says gently

No,, Linda,,Dark says,,he isn't a little bit spoilt,, he's a whole lot spoilt

All three women are laughing when Frank Reagan walks over to the table

Frank,, Linda says,, what's wrong

Dad,, Erin asks,,is everything okay

I'm not taking the case,,Dark says as she drinks her coffee

What case,, Linda and Erin asks

I assume that you know about Jack Boyle,,Dark says

Yes,, Erin says,, Danny notified me of that yesterday

Erin told me about it yesterday as well,, Linda says,, but how did you find out about it

I received a voicemail from him,,Dark says,, and when I returned his call,, I was told by Megan that he was murdered

Is there a reason why he would call you,, Frank asks

I wasn't even aware that he was out of jail,,Dark says,, and I have no idea how he got my phone number,, I am unlisted

Have you talked to Danny yet,, Linda asks

Yes,, I saw him at the MEs Office this morning,,Dark says,, I gave him a copy of the voicemail

So you are not getting involved in the case at all,, Frank asks

Unless it involves an international hit man,,drug cartel,, or someone tries to hurt my family,, the case is the NYPD,, Dark says with a smile,, unless the victim's family contacts us and asks for our help

Has that ever happened before,, Erin asks

Yes,,Dark says,, usually when the cops can't find any evidence,,or the DA refuse to charge the criminal,,we get asked to help

Do you want to get involved with the case,, Linda asks

No,,Dark says,, I want to drink coffee and talk with you and Erin,, and then I have to go shopping

Shopping for what,, Erin asks

Boots,,Dark says,, Beauwolf chewed up the right boot on three different pairs and I have to get new ones,, would you two like to come with me

Yes,, Erin says

Absolutely Linda says with a grin

Frank,,Dark says,, you are not invited

I have to get back to the office,, Frank says,, you ladies have fun

Federal Building Joe's Office

What do you mean she refused to take over the case,, Joe says

She told us that the case was ours,,Danny says

He called her,, Joe says,, because he needed her help,, and then she gave the voicemail to you and walked away from the case

Yes,, Danny says,, I heard from dad that Linda,, Erin and Dark were going shopping for boots

It's just odd that she didn't want to take the case,, Joe says

Maybe she isn't interested in this case,,Baez says,, I mean after all she arrested him and due to a plea deal,,he was a free man

I don't know,, Joe says,, I have never heard of the Torres crime family here in New York City

I haven't either,,Danny says,, and that's what has me the most concerned


	3. Chapter 3

Federal Building Dark's Office

Good morning Melinda,, Connor says with a smile,, did you find any new boots

Yes I did,,Dark says with a grin,, I also got a pair for Beauwolf to chew,, actually I find a place that makes rawhide dog treats shaped like shoes, and boots

Joe is a little bit upset with you right now,, Connor says with a chuckle,, he said that you refuse to work a case

Yes,,Dark says,, I don't think that the case calls for us to solve it,,It's a homicide,, and the major case detectives are able to solve them without us

You want to tell Joe that,, Connor asks

I will if he pushes it,,Dark says,, besides,,we still have to finish the paperwork in regards to the Paris case

I will let Joe know,, Connor says

Danny's house

I just couldn't believe it when Dark told Frank that she wasn't taking the case,,Linda says with a smile

I wonder why she refuses to take it,, Danny admits

I guess she doesn't think it warrants her involvement,,Linda says

Yes,, I get that,,Danny says,,but Jack called her and we don't know why

She doesn't know why either,, Linda says,, she didn't even know that he was out of jail and how he got her phone number,, she is unlisted

I have to get to work,, Danny says as he kisses Linda,, I love you

Love you more,,Linda says as Danny walks out of the house

Henry's house

So what if she's refused to take a case,, Henry says,, you complained about her taking cases for over a year now

I know that Pop,, Frank says,,but there is something not right,,Jack Boyle called her even though she never gave him her number and didn't know that he was out of jail,, and he winds up dead a few hours later

I think that you are just mad because she is the only one who called you out on your favoritism towards Nicky,, Henry says

I have talked to Jack and Sean and they said that they have always known that I don't really care about them the way I do about Nicky,, Frank says

That's not good,, Henry says,, especially when you need them to rally around Nicky right now,,

Erin's apartment

I don't know why your dad was killed,, Erin says,,but I know that the person who is responsible will be caught

I know,, Melinda is very good at her job,, Nicky says

Melinda isn't working the case,, Erin says,, the NYPD is

Why isn't Melinda working on it,, Nicky asks

Because it doesn't meet the criteria for her to take the case,, Erin says sadly

What is the criteria,, Nicky asks

Drug cartel,, international hit man,, someone trying to hurt her family,,Erin says,, and if the victims family request for them to get involved

1PP Frank Office

I understand that Garrett,, Frank says,, but the cops have no idea who the Torres crime family is

What do you think we should tell the press,, Garrett asks

I don't know,, Frank says,, I don't know why Dark has refused to work this case

Federal Building Joe's Office

What do you mean that Dark has put out an order that we are only working on the Paris case,, Joe yells

Do you have a hearing problem,,Dark asks,, I can hear you yelling down the hall

Why are we not working on the Jack Boyle case,, Joe asks

We don't need to,,Dark says,, the NYPD has been solving homicide cases before we came back and they are more than capable of solving this case

I know that,, Joe says,,but,,

No,,Dark says,,no buts,,We have our own case to work on

The Paris case is just so,, boring,, Joe says

The faster you get the paperwork done,,Dark says,, the faster you can close the case


	4. Chapter 4

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Uncle Joe,, Nicky says,, what are you working on

I am finishing up some stupid paperwork,, Joe says,, what are you doing here

I want to request that Melinda work on my Dad's case,, Nicky says

Does your mom know that you are here asking for that,,Joe asks

Mom is not dad's family anymore,, Nicky says,,but I am

You are going to have to fill out the paperwork requesting for us to take over the case,,Joe says

Give me the paperwork,, Nicky says

54 precinct

We can't find any information on the Torres crime family,,Danny says,, and we have no idea why Jack called Melinda

Maybe we should request her help with this case,,Baez says

I will call Joe and ask him,, Danny says

Hey Joe,, Danny says,, I am calling to request Melinda's help with the Jack Boyle case

Nicky has already filled out the paperwork for our help too,, Joe says,,but I have to warn you just like I did Nicky,, Melinda can still say no

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Erin,,Dark says,, I was wondering if you knew that Nicky has requested my help with her dad's case

I had no idea that she asked you,, Erin says surprised,, I told her that his case didn't meet the criteria

It does now,,Dark says,, but I don't think I need to take the case,, Frank has made it abundantly clear that the NYPD doesn't need our help to solve cases in New York City

What,, Erin yells,,my dad said that,, when

He has been making snide remarks since I brought Linda home from Mexico,,Dark says,, he sent me a letter several months ago telling me that the NYPD doesn't want or need our help,, so we are sitting this one out

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Danny,, Erin,, Frank says with a smile,, what brings you both here

You sent Dark a letter saying that the NYPD doesn't want or need their help,, Erin says

We do need her help,,Danny says,,we have zero leads,no suspects,, and no information

I thought you would be happier without her in your cases,, Frank says

Yes,, Danny agrees but she gets more information about the cases then anyone else

Do you want to explain to Nicky why you made it to where Dark won't work on her dad's case,, Erin asks,, she already filled out the paperwork

I will call Dark,, Frank says,, I will have her take the case

Dark's house  
Come on Beauwolf,,Dark says with a grin,, you are acting like a spoilt child

Beauwolf shakes his head and barks at Dark

Are you actually arguing with me,,Dark asks as she answers her phone

Hello Dark,, Frank says,, I am calling to see if you can take over the Jack Boyle case

Hey Frank,, Dark replies,, I thought you didn't want us to work simple cases in New York City anymore

Danny says that they can't find any information on the Torres crime family,, Frank says,,no leads,,no suspects,, nothing

I will talk to Danny and Baez about taking the case tomorrow morning,, Dark says,, I will need access to his autopsy and his home

I will arrange for you to get inside his house tomorrow afternoon,, Frank says, and Dark,thank you for agreeing to help


	5. Chapter 5

54 precinct

Hey Dark,, Danny says with a smile,, how are you doing today

I'm fine,,Dark says,, look,, your dad,, and niece have requested for my team to take the Jack Boyle case

I know,, Danny says,, I asked dad to get you to help

Here's the problem,,Dark says,, I don't mind working with you,,but I don't like working with Maria Baez

What have you got against me,,Baez asks

You have a tendency to get snappy and snarky with me,,Dark says,, and I sometimes just want to smack you,, so I am putting you with Connor and Danny will be working with me

What will Connor and I be doing,,Baez asks

We generally have to go to the archives Building,, Connor says,,or sometimes we can just do paperwork and relax

Really,,Baez asks with a smile

No,, Dark says,, I want you and Connor to fly to Boston,, You are going to see Trevor at the Boston muesum..

Why the muesum,, Connor asks

The voicemail that Jack Boyle left me said that if he was killed that the Fire and Ice held the key,, Dark says

Yeah so,,Danny says confused

The fire and ice is a famous painting done by Leonardo DiVanci,Dark says,, and it is at the Boston muesum

You want us to go look at a picture worth a million dollars,,Baez asks

First off it's worth ten million dollars,,Dark says I you will be bringing it back to New York City

I don't think that the owner will let us do that,,Danny says

I own it ,,Dark says,, Danny ,,we have to go to the MEs Office and I still want to take a look at Jack Boyle house

Do you go into all the homes of the victims in your cases,,Baez asks

Yes,,Dark says,, I fixed your door and window,,

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark,, Megan says with a smile,, I thought you were not working on this case

Yes,, Dark says,, but Danny-boy asked me so nicely for help

Do you have any idea what kind of weapon was used,,Danny says as he shakes his head

Apparently a very sharp one,, Dark says as she is looking at the body,, I can see that the weapon went through his ribs and into the right ventricle of his heart

Is that what killed him,, Danny asks

It could have,,Dark says,,it depends on which stab wound happened first

What do you mean,, Danny asks

Each of the three stab wounds alone would be enough to kill him,,Dark says,,vital organs were penatrated

Danny,, let's go to his house tomorrow,, Dark says,, I need to get some information about something else

Okay,, Danny says,, what do you want me to do for the rest of the day

Find out what he was doing in that neighborhood,,Dark says

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Joe,, Dark says,, I need you to go to the archives Building and pull the file on the Somerset case

Is there a reason why you want that old case Joe asks

Yes,,Dark says,, Jack Boyle was a second chair for the defense and his wounds match with some of the victims of that case

Ok,,Joe says,, I will call you later today with the information

No,, I want you to bring the entire file to Henry's house,, Dark says,, I need to have a talk with your dad

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Dark,, Frank says with a smile,, how are you doing today

I'm good,,Dark says,, I think that there is a connection between the Somerset case and the death of Jack Boyle,, but I don't want to talk about it here,, I will meet you at Henry's house tonight at 6 have the entire Reagan family members there

Okay,, Frank says,, I will have them there


	6. Chapter 6

Henry's house

Welcome home,,Dark,, Henry says with a warm smile

Hi Henry,,Dark replies,, did you get the bottle of scotch I sent you

Yes I did,, Henry says,, thank you so much

What scotch are you two talking about,, Linda asks

I got Henry a bottle of scotch,,Dark says,,no big deal

Unhun,, Linda says,, what is the name of the scotch

It's a bottle of Andrei scotch,,Dark says

Do you know how much a bottle of that scotch cost,, Jamie asks

Around two hundred dollars a bottle,,Dark says,, but I have had that bottle for years

How old is that bottle,,Danny asks

It was bottled in 1901,,Dark says,, and I don't want to hear another word about it

Another word about what,, Joe asks

Nothing,,Dark and Henry says

Scotch,,Danny and Jamie says

Dark,,here's the file,, Joe says

Let's go sit down,, Frank says

Can we have some of that scotch,, Jamie asks

I prefer whiskey,,Dark says

Everyone sits down with a drink

Okay Dark,, Danny says,, what is going on

I requested the Somerset case file because of the wounds on Jack's body,,Dark says

What does an old case file have to do with anything,, Nicky asks

Your dad was a second chair for the defense,,Dark says,, he failed to get a mental health test done on the defendant and it cost him the case

Do you think that the man who was found guilty killed Jack Boyle,, Frank asks

That would be impossible,,Dark says,,he died of a heart attack two years after his trial

So what does the Somerset case have to do with this case,,Danny asks

The wounds are identical,,Dark says,, and the press was never told that the wounds made a perfect triangle  
In each organ

What can cause a wound like that,, Linda asks softly

There's a chance that the weapon isn't a weapon at all,, Dark says

How can a weapon not be a weapon,, Nicky asks

When the weapon is a sculpture chisel,,Dark says

What is a sculpture chisel,, Danny asks

It's a chisel that is razor sharp and can cut stone,,Dark says,, and Jack ribs were cut though

Are we looking for a sculptor for the crime,, Frank asks

In ancient times I would say yes,, Dark says,,but you can buy a sculpture chisel at the local artist shop

The painting that Jack mentioned,, Danny asks,, what is the importance of it

The painting called Fire and Ice was the last painting of Leonardo DiVanci,, Dark says,, legend says that he painted hidden messages and meanings into his painting

Like what,, Henry asks

The Mona Lisa is believed to be a self portrait of Leo,, and some believe that she is his lover and he is seen in her eyes,,Dark says,, the last supper is also one that is thought to have a hidden message

Will we get to see Fire and Ice,,Erin asks

Yes,, I am loaning it to the Winslow here in New York,,Dark says

Wait,, You own it,, Linda says

Yes,, Dark says,,I bought a chateau that belong to some countess and everything in the chateau was sold with the house and property and the painting was in a trunk in the attic

Can I ask you a personal question Aunt Melinda,, Sean asks

Sean,,Dark says,, you can always ask me anything you or Jack want to

How rich are you exactly,, Sean says

Have you ever heard of Celeste Hawkins and Andrew Glasgow,, Dark asks

Hell yes,, Henry says,, they own over half of the city of New York,, along with part of the Hamptons

So you would call them extremely wealthy people,,Frank says

I called them mom,, and dad,,Dark says,, I inherited everything they owned when I was a year younger than you are Sean,, and I have also inherited a few of the patents for some specialized medical equipment

So you are well off,, Erin says

I am a multi billionaire,,Dark says

Can we get back to work now,, Danny asks

I have a question,, Nicky says,, how could my dad ever see the fire and ice,,if it's never been in New York City

Your dad worked in Boston for two years,,Erin says

Danny,,Dark says,, you said that you couldn't find any information on the Torres crime family

Yeah,, Danny says,,there's no information about them anywhere in the city

Tomorrow morning,,Dark says, I want to call Jane Rizzoli,, and have her run the Torres crime family

Why would you want to do that,, Frank asks

Because I believe that they are from Boston,, Dark says,, and not New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some historical facts in it.I am using it solely for the educational value,,I am not a history professer


	7. Chapter 7

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Linda,, Danny says,,there is a bottle of wine here for you,,It's from Dark,,it's a bottle of Romanee-Conti

Omg,, Linda says,,a bottle of this wine sold at Sutherby auction for over a thousand dollars

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Jane,,It's Melinda,, I hate to bother you I know that you are busy with the BCU twin homicide, but I have a question for you

What's up , Melinda,,Jane says,,Maura and I loved the wine you sent me,, I checked with the BPD,, and the Torres crime family are actually connected to the Romatli family in New York City

One more thing,, Dark says,, can you check your vicap for any homicide where there are three stab wounds that penatrate the virtual organs

Sure thing,,Jane says,, I will send you the information later today

Thanks,,Dark says as she hangs up

Joe,,Dark says,, I want you to come with me to Jack Boyle house

Why,, Joe asks,, isn't Danny suppose to meet you there

Yes,, Dark says,,but since you are the one who wanted to work this case so badly you are going too

Jack Boyle apartment

Wow,, Danny says,,with all this expensive stuff he could have paid more for Nicky when he divorced Erin

Danny,,Dark says,,these are cheap knock offs

How do you know,, Danny asks

My parents raised me to be able to spot a counterfeit Channel when I was two,, Dark says but I don't think that Jack Boyle could afford a five thousand dollars diamond moonstone,, especially since we froze all his asset over a year ago

What are we looking for,, Joe asks

Something that isn't here,,Dark says,,as she points to the wall

I wonder what is missing,, Danny says

Hey Danny,,Dark says I found a connection between the Torres family and the Romatli family

What's the connection,, Joe asks

Jack Boyle was a lawyer for both families in a murder for hire case in Boston,,Dark says,,and he lost the case when Sara Romatli told the jury that Michael Torres shot the victim because she was sleeping with him

What does Sara Romatli have to do with Michael Torres,, Joe asks

She's his wife,, Dark says,,they got married to bring the two families together,, but she was in love with the victim,,Adam Bonita,, and get this,,Adam was a sculptor

Holy shit,, Joe says,, I just realized something,,Fire and Ice has a double meaning,,fire from passion which is Adam and ice is Michael because he doesn't love his wife

Michael received the death penalty and has been put to death,,Dark says,,I think that the painting holds the key

Baez and Connor should be home in a few days,,Danny says

Private jet,, Joe says,,landed about ten minutes ago

We should head over to the Winslow,, Danny says

Danny,, Dark says,, you and Joe can go to the Winslow,,I want to go back to the MEs Office

Is everything okay,,Joe asks

I just was wondering why Jack didn't try to defend himself,,Dark says

Maybe he was attacked fast,,Joe says,, and he couldn't defend himself

He was attacked from the front,,Dark says,, so he would be facing the attacker

What are you thinking,, Danny says

I think that not only did Jack Boyle know his killer,, Dark says,, but he also trusted his killer


	8. Chapter 8

Medical Examiner Office

Hey,, Megan,,Dark says,, I was wondering if I could have another look at Jack Boyle body

Yeah,, Megan says,, I am sending him out to the funeral home later today

Did you run a toxicology report yet,,Dark asks,,as she is looking at Jack's hands and arms

Yes,, Megan says,, I found trace amounts of something called buromite,, and ketomine

How much of each,, Dark asks,,

Around 1,7 percent each,, Megan says,,is that important

Very,,Dark says as she grabs her phone

Hey Joe,,Dark says,, I have a question for Danny,,at the crime scene,, how much blood was around the victim

Not alot,, Danny says,,why

I think that Jack Boyle was killed somewhere else and then dumped,,he had buromite and ketomine in his system,,Dark says

What the hell is buromite and ketomine,, Danny asks

It is a very high power sedative,,Dark says,,as in the person who has it in their system is unable to move

That's why Jack didn't have any defensive wounds,, Joe says,, he was unable to defend himself

The person who killed him is not only a monster,,Dark says,, but he has a lot of knowledge in the medical field

Why do you think that,, Danny asks

Because the type of sedative used to immobilized Jack is a hospital grade,,Dark says,, like what is used for brain surgery

So a doctor,, Joe asks,,or a surgeon

Not necessarily,, Dark says,, I want you to have Baez and Connor check all the hospital in the city for any thief of this two chemicals

What are you going to do,, Danny asks

I am going to talk to the family nurse,,Dark says

Who's the family nurse,, Joe asks

Linda,,Dark and Danny replies

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Melinda,,Linda says with a smile,,is something wrong

No,, Dark replies,,I just need to talk to you about something

Come on in,, Linda says

I know that Danny tries to keep you in the dark about most of the cases but I have a few questions for you,,Dark says

What is your question,, Linda asks

Have you ever used buromite and ketomine in any of your patient,,Dark says

Yes,, Linda says,,it's a very mild sedative used by most hospitals

Do the hospital use it at 1.7 percent each,,Dark asks

Only if the patient is having brain surgery,, Linda says,,or plastic surgery like liposuction,,why are you asking me about this

Jack Boyle had both in his system,, Dark replies,, and he hasn't had surgery since you broke his nose when he dumped Erin.

What do you think is going on,, Linda asks

Trust me,,Dark says,, you don't want to know

Yes I do,, Linda says

I think that Jack Boyle had more than one person kill him,,Dark says

How's that even possible,, Linda asks

One person might have given him the sedative thinking it would kill him,,Dark says,, but he was stabbed in the different vital organs

Someone knew what they were doing,, Linda says

Yes,,Dark says,, and had the patients to wait for the perfect opportunity

What does that mean,, Linda asks

It means that my job just got interesting,,Dark says with a grin


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Dark's Office

Why is Metallica Enter the Sandman playing so loud,, Connor asks

Dark is in the middle of solving what caused the wounds on Jack's body,, Joe says

How can she think with that blaring in her ears,,Baez asks

I have no idea,,Joe says,, but it does work

If you three are done yapping,,Dark says,, I find that the weapon is a sculpture pivot,,we need to find out what he was calling me about

Where should we go,, Joe says

Let's go back to his house,,Dark says,, Connor,,I want you and Baez to go to the archives Building and pull the Bontin file

Archives Building

Can I ask you something,,Baez says

Sure,, Connor says

Don't you get tired of following Dark's orders,,Baez asks

I don't see them as orders,, Connor says,, she is our team leader and the boss

Yeah but she favors Joe over you,,Baez says

I prefer not working right with her,, Connor says with a smile,, I enjoy thinking that I am smart

Well,at least Danny respects me,,Baez says

Hell,, Connor says,,if Dark didn't respect us we damn sure wouldn't be working with her

Jack's house

So what exactly are we looking for,,Danny asks

I don't know,, Joe admits

Did either of you notice that someone has been here,,Dark says

Maybe it was Nicky and Erin get clothes for the funeral tomorrow,, Joe says

I don't think so,,Dark says, the moonstone is broken and it looks like someone tossed the drawers..

Why would someone do that,, Danny asks

They are looking for something,,Dark says, I wonder if it has to do with the phone call I received

What makes you think that,, Joe asks

I never gave anyone outside of Linda and Sean my landline number,,Dark says,, but somehow Jack Boyle was able to get an unlisted number

How can someone get an unlisted number in the first place,, Joe asks

A court order would work,, Danny says

Yes,,Dark says but the judge that signed off on the warrant would have to explain why he gave a civilian a warrant for information on an unrelated person

Jack Boyle was a lawyer,, Danny says

He was,, Joe replies,, but he was barred from practicing law just like Erin was

So the question remains,,Dark says,,how the hell did he get my number


	10. Chapter 10

So,, Danny asks,, what's the plan for finding out how Jack Boyle got your number

I intend to ask Sean if he gave my number to Jack,,Dark says

I had him and Linda go to Pops,,Danny says

Let's go have a talk with Sean,,Dark says

I want to talk to Jack's ex law partner,, Joe says,,Danny you come with me

Jack's ex law firm

Why didn't you want me to go with Dark to talk to Sean,, Danny asks

I don't want Sean to think that he's in trouble,, Joe says

He is in trouble,, Danny says,, he gave Dark's number out, without consent

Let Dark handle this situation,, Joe says

Hello,, Joe says,, I am investigation into the death of Jack Boyle and I was wondering if you could tell me if he ever mentioned needing to talk to Melinda Hawkins

My name is Robert and I don't think that he ever mentioned that name,,but I do know that he sent out a package from here the day before he was killed

Henry's house

Hey Dark,, Henry says,, Linda,, Erin,, Nicky and Sean are in the kitchen

Thanks,,Dark says as she walks into the kitchen

Hey,, Linda says

Are you here to talk to me,, Nicky asks

No,,Dark says,, I am hear to talk to Sean

Is everything ok,, Linda asks

I have realized that someone had to give my number to Jack,,Dark says

Why would someone do that,, Erin asks

I don't know,, Dark says,, but I think Sean can tell us

Uncle Jack called me and asked if I knew how to get in touch with you,, Sean says,, I told him that I had your phone number and he asked me to give it to him

Sean,, Erin says shocked,,why would you even talk to him

Erin,,Dark says,, I will handle this,, Sean did your Uncle Jack tell you why he wanted to get in touch with me

He said that he knew that he was going to die,,Sean says teary-eyed,, and he wanted to do the right thing,,

Did he tell you what he wanted to do,,Dark asks

Something to do with stolen antiques,, Sean says

Okay Sean,,Dark says as she hugs her nephew,, I appreciate you telling me about this

Are you mad at me,, Sean asks,, I did give out your private number

No Sean,, I am not mad at you,,Dark says,, but don't tell anyone else my number okay

I won't,,Sean says

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey,, Connor says, your here late

Yeah,, Dark says,, I went by my house and fed Beauwolf and turned on the TV so he can watch the game

Is something bothering you,, Connor asks

Sean gave Jack Boyle my phone number,,Dark says,, he told Sean that he needed my help with stolen antiques

Baez and I had a conversation today,, Connor says

Was it enlighten,,Dark asks

She wanted to know if I resent taking orders from you,, Connor says with a smile

Have I ever given you any orders regarding the case,, Dark asks

She made the comment that at least Danny respects her,, Connor says,, I told her that if you didn't respect us we wouldn't be on your team

Did you get a sense that she was trying to stir up trouble with you and I,,Dark asks

She was definitely fishing,, Connor says

Maybe you should see just how far she will go,,Dark says

She actually said that you prefer Joe over me,, Connor says as he starts laughing

What is so funny,, Joe asks

Baez said that Dark favors you over me,, Connor says with a chuckle

Joe burst out laughing at that comment

Are you going to have her work with me tomorrow,, Connor asks

Sure,,Dark says,, because I don't want her around me

What is the real reason why you are not letting her work with you,, Joe asks

She's still on modified assignment,,Dark says,, she's not suppose to be in the field

Why doesn't dad make her sit down,, Joe says

For the same reason why I didn't want to work this case,, Dark says

Why didn't you,, Joe asks

You remember your idea that allowed Baez to continue to be a cop,,Dark asks

Yes,, Joe says

Did you have Frank's approval before you brought it up to me,, Dark asks

Yes,, Joe says,, he was in complete agreement with me

Joe,, Dark says,, Your dad sent me a letter several months ago stating that the NYPD doesn't need our help in solving homicide cases and that he demands that we stop interfering in their cases,,here's the letter

I had no idea that he did that,, Joe says

He signed the agreement papers,,Dark says,, and now he wants to keep Baez and forget about the deal with us

What do you want to do,, Joe says

We finish the case,,Dark says

What about after the case is done,, Connor asks

We respect the police commissioner request,,Dark says,, and we bring the charges against Baez to a judge

I can't believe that my dad would agree with all my stipulations so that Baez could still be Danny's partner and then go behind my back and write you this letter,, Joe says angrily,as he leaves the office

Are you going after him,, Connor asks

No,,Dark replies,,he is going to have to deal with this one on his own

What are we going to do about Baez trying to drive a wedge between us,, Connor asks

We just do our jobs,,Dark says,,as she hands Connor a package

What's this,, Connor asks surprised

Happy birthday,,Dark says,,it's after midnight


	11. Chapter 11

Henry's house

Hey son,, Frank says with a smile,,is everything okay

Hell no,,Joe says,, how the hell could you tell me that you agree with my stipulations so that detective Baez could remain on the force,,and yet send Dark a letter going back on the very same stipulations that you agreed too

Son,, Frank says,, I did what I felt was right

So what,, Joe says,,. Do you understand that because of the letter you sent Dark,,we now have to bring the charges against Baez to a judge because of you

Can't you just ignore the letter,, Frank asks

You betrayed me Dad,, Joe says as he walks out the door

54 precinct

Have you seen Joe,,Dark asks

Did you lose your little friend,,Baez quips

Baez,,Dark says,, I know that you are still on modified assignment,,so,, since you want to make stupid remarks,, enjoy your time in that chair

What is going on with Joe,, Danny asks

I simply told him why I didn't want to work this case,,Dark says,,he took the copy of the letter your dad wrote and left

He probably is getting ready to go to Jack's funeral,, Danny says

White pines cemetery

Jack's funeral was beautiful and everyone is at the graveside

Danny,, Linda says,,where is Joe

I don't know,,Danny says,, he didn't answer my call

Mom,, Nicky says,, I can't,,Nicky breaks down,,Sean pulls Nicky into a hug

It's ok,,Sean says,,I'm here and you will be ok

Nicky,, Frank says,, come sit with me

Sean ,, Frank says,,thank you for helping Nicky

I didn't do it for you,,Sean snaps,, I did it because I know what she is feeling,, except Jack and I only had our dad to cling to,,You couldn't be bothered to make sure that my brother and I were okay when we thought our mother was dead

Sean,, Frank says,, that's not fair

It might not be fair,, Nicky says,,but it's true

Grady's Pub

How did I know that you would be here,,Dark asks

Let's see,, Joe says,,my dad is a liar,,my sister is pretending to care that her ex husband is dead,,my brother's partner is trying to destroy our team,,where else would I be

At Jack Boyle funeral,,Dark says,,if for no other reason than Nicky might need you

I don't think I can be around my dad right now,, Joe admits

Very well,,Dark says,, let's finish up the case and then we can figure out what to do about Baez and Frank

Okay,, Joe says,, so what is the plan

I ran a hunch,,Dark says,,Sean said that Jack mentioned stolen antiques,,well Fire and Ice was stolen over two hundred years ago,, but I think that it has something to do with the diamond moonstone

What is the moonstone anyways,, Joe asks

It's a giant blue diamond,,Dark says,, and it is worth five hundred million dollars in today's market

So the one at Jack's place is a replica of a real antique,, Joe asks

Yes,,Dark says,,all the expensive stuff at his house are replica of real antiques and records indicate that they have been stolen over the last twelve years

Do you think that it's possible that Jack was involved in stealing the antiques,, Joe asks

No,,Dark says,, I think that it's entirely possible that he discovered the stolen antiques and was killed to be silenced

Who would be able to steal high end antiques,, Joe asks

I have no idea,,Dark says,,but I think that the package that Jack Boyle sent from his former law firm might help solve this case

Yes,, Joe says,, but who or where did he send it?


	12. Chapter 12

Henry's house

Hey Linda,, Frank says,, can I speak to you in private for a few minutes

Sure,, Frank,, Linda says

Frank's study

What did you want to talk about,,Linda asks

I want to talk about what Sean said at the cemetery,, Frank says,, I don't think that it is fair for him to bring up the past like that

Frank,,Linda says gently,, you have always shown love and affection to Nicky,,just like you do with Erin

Yes,, Frank says,, I have be,,

I wasn't finished,,Linda says,, you have also treated Jack and Sean like they didn't matter much at all to you,, the same way that you have always treated Danny and Joe

Linda,,Frank says,, I love my grandsons

Frank,, Linda says gently,, you might love them,, but by your own actions,, they don't think that you care about them at all,, and if what Sean said about you not making sure that he and his brother was ok when they thought I was dead,,then no matter how much you claim that you love them,, your actions have cemented the fact that you don't

Can you talk to him,, Frank asks

No Frank,, Linda says gently,, you are the one who he's mad at with good reasons,, I will not try to force him to forget about what you did

Living room

I wonder why Dad wanted to speak to Linda about,, Danny says

He probably wants her to talk to Sean about what he said at the cemetery,, Nicky says

Was Sean rude,, Danny asks

No,, Erin and Nicky both say,,Nicky continues,,Sean wasn't rude Uncle Danny,,he was very honest,,he told grandpa that he was helping me because he understands what I was going through,, and that he was there for me,, unlike when we thought that Aunt Linda was dead and grandpa didn't even bother to ask Jack or Sean how they were coping.

I was afraid this would happen,, Danny says with a small shake of his head

What do you mean,, Henry asks

Sean and Jack have asked me and Linda several times why dad loved Nicky but hated them,, Danny says

What did you tell them,,Erin asks softly

Linda told them that there are many types of love and some people can only show sons and grandsons tough love,, and daughters and granddaughter soft or gently love,, Danny says

What did they say to that,, Nicky asks

They wanted to know why her love for them never changed,,Danny says crying softly as were Nicky, Erin and Henry

What did she say,, Nicky asks

I said that I was their mother and I knew their hearts the best because their hearts beat in time with my own, Linda says gently,, and no matter what I would always love them the exact same way

Federal Building Joe's Office

Do we have a hangover,,Danny says with a smile

Fuck you,, Joe whines,,I got a little bit drunk

You didn't come to Jack's funeral,, Danny says

I didn't want to be around dad,, Joe says,, I called and told Nicky why I wasn't there.

Did she tell you what Sean said to dad,,Danny asks

Yes,, Joe says,, I was wondering when he would snap,,he's a lot like Melinda

If he was anything like Melinda,, Danny says,, he would have said something years ago

Why are you here,, Joe asks

A package arrived at my house,, Danny says,,it was for Dark so I put it in her office


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office

Who put this package on my desk,,Dark says

I think that it was Danny,, Connor says,, I wanted to say thank you for the new tablet,,it was the exact one I wanted

Your welcome,,Dark says,, hard to believe that my bro is now 48 years old

My sis is 45 years old,, Connor says with a grin and in six months she will be 46 

We don't celebrate that ,,Dark says,, but I did order a pizza for the office today

You don't have to do that,, Connor says

To late ,,I already did,,Dark says as the entire Reaper team walks in to wish Connor a happy birthday

Joe's Office  
What is all that noise,,Danny asks

It's Connor's birthday,, Joe says and since he is Melinda's adopted brother,, She throws him a pizza party

Does she celebrate your birthday Danny asks

Yes I do,, Dark says,, I celebrate all my teams birthday,, anniversary and any other milestone in their lives

Joe,,Dark says,, since my office is overflowing with pizza,,cake ,, drinks and gifts can we use your office to open this package

Did you forget what you bought,,Danny says jokingly

This isn't something that I bought,,Dark says, I believe that this is what Jack Boyle sent out before he was killed

Let's open it,, Joe says,, the package is opened and out falls the real moonstone diamond

What the hell,, Danny asks

It's the moonstone,,Dark says,,along with the list of people who are apart of the stolen antique ring

We have enough evidence to arrest them,, Joe says

Yes but I want to catch them in the act,,Dark says

What do you have in mind,,Danny asks

Christmas eve,,Dark says,, I will have both the moonstone diamond and the Fire and Ice unveiled at the Winslow

What will that do,,Danny asks

It will bring all the ring members to the Winslow,, Joe says,, so we can catch them

What do we do in the meantime,,Danny asks

You can talk to your partner and find out why she is trying to cause problems within this team,, Joe says

I wasn't aware that she was doing that,,Danny says

You can also ask your dad why he decided to renegade on the deal he made with us,,Dark says,, not that I care


	14. Chapter 14

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe,, Linda says gently,,is everything ok

Not really,, Danny says,, Baez has been trying to cause problems within Dark's team,, and dad renegade on the deal he made with Joe and Dark's team

Why don't you talk to your dad,, Linda says softly and I will talk to Baez

What,, Danny says,, you don't think I can talk to her

Danny,, Linda says gently,, she doesn't want to lose you as her partner,, and if you try to talk to her it will seem like you are taking Dark's side over hers

Look,, Danny says,, I know that she doesn't want to lose me as a partner,, but there's something you don't know

Is this about you admitting that you love her, Linda asks

How did you know about that,, Danny asks

She told me all about it when I was still in the hospital,,Linda says,, she even told me that you were going to get a divorce from me to be with her

That thought never crossed my mind,,Danny says

I know,, Linda says gently,,but it is something that she blames Dark for

What do you mean,, Danny asks confused

Dark rescued me and brought me back to you,, Linda says,,Baez feels that if Dark hadn't found me,, you would be with her now

Ok,, Danny says,, you talk to her,, and I will talk to dad

Hey,,Danny,,Linda says nervously,, when you talk to Frank,,tell him that we are not going to force Sean to forgive or forget what he did to them

I will,, Danny says as he hugs Linda,, I love you

1PP Frank's Office

Less than a week before Christmas and my grandsons and one of my sons don't want to speak to me,,Frank says

Why is that,,Sir,,Baker asks

Sean feels like I show favoritism towards Nicky,,, Frank says

You do,, Baker replies

Frank frowns at that,, Joe won't speak to me,, Frank says,, because of the letter I sent to Dark

You agreed to the terms of the deal to keep Baez,, Baker says,, and then you send a letter a few months later saying that you don't want Dark's team involved with NYPD homicide cases

Yes,, Frank admits,,I was trying to keep a good detective and friend of Danny's from losing her job

You made the deal,, and then broke it,,Baker says with a frown,, how would you feel if Dark had done that to you

54 precinct

Hello Maria,, Linda says,,we need to talk

We can talk in the LT Office

So,, Linda,,Baez says,, what do you want to talk about

I told Danny about what you said to me in the hospital, Linda says,, I love my husband,, and I don't keep secrets from him

Does Danny know that you are here talking to me,,Baez asks

Yes he is,, Linda says,, you are playing a very dangerous game

What are you talking about,,Baez asks

You trying to stir up trouble with Dark's team,, Linda says,, Connor told Dark everything

I wasn't trying to cause trouble,,Baez says with a pout,,I was trying to get Dark to let me work with Danny,, instead of Connor

You are still on modified assignment,, Linda says,,if you keep insulting Dark,, and having your little childish behavior,,Dark will have you fired,, and neither Danny or Frank can stop her

Can I ask you a question,,Baez says,,why did you help me even after what I said to you in the hospital

I trust Danny,, Linda says,, you are not a threat to me and I guess it was because I thought you deserved a second chance,, however if you try to come between Danny and I,, Linda continues,, I will lay you out

Baez looks stunned

You see,, Linda says,, I am a kind person most of the time,,but if you try to take what is mine,, well I will protect it viciously

What makes you think I won't tell Danny about this,,Baez asks

Because you don't want to lose him as your partner,, Linda says,, and if I ask him to,, he would get a new partner,, besides,, I have had him on speaker phone this entire time,,

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey,, Jamie says,, how are you doing

My head hurts,, Joe says,, and I think I puked out my lung

How drunk did you get,, Jamie asks

I don't remember going home,, Joe admits,, but I did wake up in my own bed

How did you get home,, Jamie says

I took him home,,Dark says,, he was too drunk to drive and he didn't want me to call you or Danny,,

Wow,, Jamie says,, I never thought you would drink like that,, Danny yes,, you,, not so much

Why are you here,, Joe asks

I am heading home for the rest of the day,,Dark says,, Beauwolf needs a bath and, I want to watch the game

Bye Dark,, Joe and Jamie says

Dad wants to talk to us tonight at the house,, Jamie says

Dad is a liar,, and I don't want to talk to him,, Joe says

Yeah,, Jamie says,, but you are going to


	15. Chapter 15

Dark's house

Hey Connor,,Dark says,, I wasn't expecting company

Hate to bother you but I have a question,, Connor says

I know that you spend your birthday alone,, but it's almost Christmas and I was wondering what your plans are,, Connor says

I don't have any plans,,Dark says,, I will give the team their gifts and I also will deliver the gifts to the Reagans,, but after that I will be home with Beauwolf

Why don't you ever spend Christmas with me and Rachel,, Connor asks

Christmas is a time for family and friends,,Dark says,, Rachel is your wife and she doesn't want me around you outside of work and training

What,, Connor says,, she said that to you

No,, Dark says,,her brother James did

So that is why you always have an excuse for not hanging out with us,, Connor says,, I will have a chat with him and her

It doesn't matter,,Dark says,, remember after Linda told me to get out of her life,, I was alone until I met,Jas

No one should be alone on Christmas day,, Connor says

I'm not alone,,Dark says,, I have Beauwolf,, now get back to work

Henry's house  
Hey dad,, Jamie says with a grin,,I brought Joe

Where's Danny, Henry asks

I'm here,, Danny says

So dad what do you want to talk about,, Jamie asks

I want to ask you boys if you feel like I showed more love to Erin then I did to you,, Frank says

Hell yeah,, Joe says,, Erin would do something like break mom's dishes but Danny and I would be the ones who got grounded,, mostly Danny

It's true dad,, Jamie says,, even though I got more love and affection,, you still played favorites with Erin

I just assumed it was because she was a girl,,Danny says,, and that Jamie was the baby

Do you boys resent me,, Frank asks

No,, Danny says,, Linda's love more than makes up for the way you treated me growing up

Yes,, Joe says,, I did resent you,, and I still do,, which is why I left

Where is this coming from Francis,, Henry asks

Dark pointed out that I show favoritism towards Erin and Nicky,, Frank says,, and then Sean said that I never bother to make sure that he and Jack were ok,, even when we thought Linda had died,, Nicky even said that it was true

Dad,, Jamie says,, you have always put Erin and Nicky ahead of everyone else except me,, maybe what Sean said wasn't fair,, but he had every right to say it

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Connor,, Linda says,, what brings you by

Is Danny here,, Connor asks

He just pulled up,, Linda says

Hey Connor,,Danny says as he walks up,,is everything okay

Yes and no,, Connor says,, did you know that Dark spends Christmas alone

For how long,,Danny asks

Since she left back before you and Linda got married,, Connor says, she spent one Christmas with Jas before he was killed,, and she has been alone every since

That's horrible,, Linda says

Yes,, Connor says,, and coupled with Baez's latest stunt

Wait,, What did Baez do,, Danny asks

You don't know,, Connor says,,, she gave two of the members of the antique ring a heads up and while Dark anticipated her doing that,,it was still childish of her

So Dark's plan isn't going to work,, Danny says

Danny,, Connor says,, haven't you learned yet,, that Dark always has a back up plan,, this case just got moved,, to Boston


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark request her boss to come and handle both Baez and Frank

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Rup,, Dark says,, have you got a few minutes to talk to me

For you I will clear my schedule,, Rupert says with a smile

I have a couple of problems,,Dark says

Oh,, Rupert says with a smile,, you usually just beat the hell out of any problem

True,,Dark says,,but I don't think that I should beat up a detective,, or the police commissioner

What is the problem,, Rupert asks

Frank Reagan made a deal with my team,, that allowed for Maria Baez to remain a cop,,Dark says,, however after all the paperwork was signed,,he sent me a letter saying that the NYPD doesn't need our help with homicide cases,, and the detective that this was done to protect told two people who are a part of the stolen antique ring about the plan on Christmas Eve

So,, Rupert asks,, let me see if I have this right,, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan made a deal with our department and then he renegade on the agreement and this Detective Baez is helping the criminals that we are trying to catch,,is that what you are telling me

In a nutshell,,Dark says,, detective Baez has also been trying to cause problems within our team,, because she is in love with her partner and got mad because I assigned her to work with Connor

I will be making a phone call to Police Commissioner Frank Reagan,, Rupert says,, dismissed,,if you want to go

1PP

Garrett,, Frank says,, I know that I need to talk to Sean, I just don't know what to say to him

Commissioner,, Baker says,, I have a Rupert Gilman on the phone and he said that he is Dark's boss

Hello,,I am Commissioner Reagan,, Frank says,,who are you

I am Rupert Gilman,, and I am calling you concerning the letter you sent to Agent Hawkins in which you decided to terminate the agreement with the Reapers,,is that correct

Yes,, Frank says,, I sent the letter to her,, I don't think my detective liked working for her,, since she was in charge,, so I decided to terminate the agreement

Did you by any chance read the fine print,, Rupert asks

What fine print,, Frank asks

The part where it says that if the agreement is void in any way that all charges against Maria Baez will be brought in front of a judge and her suspension will be enforced immediately,, Rupert says,, I just wanted to make sure that you are aware of this

Can I think about it some more,, Frank asks

No need,, Rupert says,, you already voided the agreement when you wrote the letter,, but just so you know. Dark has orders to work on any case that she damn well pleases and you can go to hell

Is everything ok,, Garrett asks

Sid,, Frank says,, find out what you can about a Rupert Gilman

On it boss,,Sid says as he is leaving

Private Airstrip In Brooklyn  
CDP 118 you are clear for take off

54 precinct

I wonder why Dark is so late,, Danny says

Hey Danny,, Connor says with a smile,,Dark says that you are working with me today

Where's Dark at,,Danny asks

She talked to our big boss earlier than she flew to Boston,, Connor says

She has a boss over her,, Danny says 

Well yes technically,, Connor says,,but Rupert just lets Dark do what she wants to do

Does he ever give her an order,, Danny asks as they are walking outside

He doesn't give her orders,, Connor says,, more like he makes suggestions and she decides what she wants to do

Wonder what made her talk to him,, Danny says

She said that she is done dealing with your dad and Baez,, Connor says

What does that mean,,Danny asks

It means that she has turned the information over to her boss and he will handle it,, Connor says

How bad is it going to be,, Danny says

Think about it this way,, Connor says,,Dark left before anything happen,, so it's bound to be bad

Dark will be back soon,,Danny says,, Beauwolf is at her house alone

Nope,, Connor says,,Dark took him with her,,Korsak loves animals and Beauwolf loves Korsak


	17. Chapter 17

BPD

Hey Beauwolf, Sargent Korsak says with a grin,,if you're here then Melinda is near by

Hey Korsak,Dark says with a smile, I see Beauwolf has found his friend

Yes,, Korsak says, I will take care of him while you and Jane get the bad guys

BPD Crime lab

Hey Rizzoli,,Dark says with a smile,how's the family

Hey Jane says as she hugs Dark, the family is doing good

Hey Maura,Dark says, I was sorry to hear about Suzie

Thank you,,Maura says with a grin,, now what can we do for you

I was thinking that we should take a walk to Beacon hill,, Dark says,, so I can have Jane arrest a man named William Davis

What did William Davis do,,Maura asks

Have you ever heard of the moonstone diamond,, Dark asks

Yes,,Maura says it was stolen along with the Golden coin of Luxamberg

William Davis is the leader of the people who stole the antiques both in the greater Boston area, and in New York City,,Dark replies

If we arrest him,,Jane says,, I get the credit

I don't care about the credit,,Dark says,, I just want his partner Samuel McIntosh

Why,,Maura asks

For the murder of Jack Boyle in New York City,,Dark says

We get Davis,, and you can have McIntosh,,Jane says

Deal,,Dark says,, and I will even throw in the moonstone diamond for free

Beacon hill

That's our guys,, Jane says,,

Let's take them quickly and without any civilians being hurt,,Dark says

William Davis and Samuel McIntosh are arrested without any problems and paperwork to have Samuel McIntosh extricated to New York is filed

Airstrip In Boston  
CDP 118 you are clear for take off on runway two

1PP Frank's Office

What did you find out about Rupert Gilman,, Frank asks

Boss,,Sid says,, he is over the Reaper department and he is well within his rights to have the charges against Baez brought in front of a judge.

So what do you want to do Frank,, Garrett asks

I don't know,, Frank says

Commissioner Reagan,,Baker says,, I just got notified that both you and Baez are to go in front of the council to explain why you violated the agreement and why she wasn't fired

When is the council wanting to meet,, Frank says

Tomorrow morning at 9 ,, Baker says

Ok,, Frank says,, let them know that I and Detective Baez will be there

54 precinct

Hey Danny,, Maria says warmly,,are you done working with Dark

She's got the man who killed Jack Boyle,,Danny says,, but no I think I prefer working with her

Why's that,, Maria asks

You have two of the guys we were after a heads up,, Danny says

I just wanted her plan to fail,,Baez says

Well,, Danny says,,it didn't work out for you,, you have to go in front of the council with my dad

Will you be there too, Maria asks

No,,Danny says,, I have to go finish shopping with my beautiful wife and sons

Federal Building Joe's Office

What do you mean Dad is going in front of the council,, Joe asks

He has been ordered to be there by a Rupert Gilman,, Jamie says

Oh shit,, Joe says,, he must have really pissed Dark off if she turned it over to Rupert

What do you mean,, Jamie asks confused

If Dark asked for Rupert Gilman to handle this,, Joe says,, Dad and Baez are in so much trouble


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a conversation with Sean about how he treated Jack and Sean

Henry's house  
Hey, Francis, Henry says, your home early

Yes Pop,, Frank says, I need to talk to Sean,,is he here

He's in the living room, Henry says

Living room

Hey Sean, Frank says, I was hoping that I could talk to you

About what? Sean asks, you only care about Nicky and Erin's opinions anyways

Sean, Frank says,, do you really think that I don't care about you and your brother

Yes,, Sean says,, when we thought m had died I came to you,,My grandfather for support and what did you tell me

I told you to "man up" Frank says,, I was busy making sure that Nicky's college graduation would go off with no problems

You don't see anything wrong with that,,Sean says

Look,, Frank says,,it's just that Nicky's dad wasn't there for her alot and I was trying to fill that void

Newflash ,,Sean says,,my dad wasn't there for me and Jack alot growing up either,mom made sure that we were taking care of,,why didn't you try to fill that void for us? 

Sean, Frank says,it was different,, your dad was working, Nicky's dad was divorced from her mom

Does that excuse you for treating your grandsons like garbage,Sean asks,, Nicky would do whatever she wanted and you always lectured me and Jack about respect and being there for family,yet when were you there for us?

Sean, Frank says, I made mistakes with both you and your brother,but I have always loved you and been proud of you

Actions speak louder than words,Sean says, your words say one thing but your actions say another,, you said not to judge someone by their words but by their actions

When did I say that, Frank says

When the cop was being accused of not stopping a crime at the bodega,,Sean says, you said that you can't judge a man by his words,but judge him on his actions, you even asked if Jack and I were listening

How long ago was that, Frank asks

I was eight years old and Jack had just turned 11 , Sean says

You actually remembered that, Frank says

Yes, Sean says, I have been judging people by that statement for years

I guess it is time for me to " man up" Frank says and put my words and actions together

I have homework to do,Sean says, I don't want to talk anymore

Federal Building Dark's Office

Did you really have to turn Dad and Baez over to Rupert, Joe asks

I didn't have to,Dark says with a shrug, but I did want to, I don't think that your dad respects the work we do, and I know that Baez is trying to get in between Danny and Linda

What do you mean, Joe asks, how is she trying to do that

Before I rescued Linda,Dark says, Baez told Danny that she loved him, and he said that he loved her to, but when he realized that Linda was alive,he broke the relationship with Baez off because at the end of the day he loves Linda

Then why is he still partners with her, Joe asks

She told him that she would rather have him as a partner then nothing at all,Dark says, this was after she went to the hospital where Linda was and told Linda that Danny was in love with her,, and would be divorcing Linda to be with her.

Is she stupid,, Joe asks,Danny would give up his badge if Linda was to ask him to,, Linda might want to have Danny get a new partner

That's why I turned it over to Rupert,Dark says with an evil grin,, she is in so much trouble


	19. Chapter 19

Federal Building High Council 

Hello fellow council members, Rupert says solemnly, Today we have the task of determiner whether we terminate Maria Baez from the NYPD by turning over her record to the Federal judge

Is the special investigator here? asks council woman Clara

She is questioning a man who committed a murder, Rupert says

My I ask who this special investigator is,Clara asks

Special Agent Hawkins, Rupert replies

If special investigator Hawkins has requested that we do this then I am prepared to vote in favor of turing it over to the judge,Clara says

First there is the matter of Police Commissioner Frank Reagan decision to void the agreement with this council based solely on the fact that a detective didn't like working with our agent, Rupert says,, I call Frank Reagan to the stand

Commissioner Reagan, Rupert says, did you agree to the stipulations in this agreement when it was brought to you by Agent Joseph Reagan

Yes, I did agree to it, Frank says

Did you four months later write a letter to Agent Hawkins, telling her that the NYPD doesn't want or need their help with cases in New York City?, Rupert asks

Yes I did, Frank says

At anytime did the agents take over a case without a reason why it was federal ? Rupert asks

No they did not, Frank says

So why did you void the agreement, Rupert asks

I always have my cops back, Frank says,my detective said that she was uncomfortable working with Agent Hawkins

Would this Detective be one Maria Baez, Rupert asks

Yes, Frank says, she was upset about having Agent Hawkins as her boss

Are you aware of the romantic feelings Baez holds for her married partner one Detective Danny Reagan, Rupert says

I wasn't aware of the fact that she still felt that way, Frank admits, I thought that when Danny broke it off when we found out that Linda was alive that it was the end of that

We are going to take a two hour break to discuss this matter further, Council woman Clara says

54 precinct conference room

Hello Mr. McIntosh ,Dark says with a smile,, do you know why you are here

I stole some old stuff, Samuel says

Yes, Dark says,but I am more interested in the murder you comitted

Just who did I kill, Samuel says with a smile, you have no proof

You killed Jack Boyle,Dark says, and I have proof

What's your proof, Samuel's lawyer asks

Your client is on camera stealing Buromite and ketomine from the hospital where he works as a janitor,he is also on camera following Jack Boyle,topped with the murder weapon being on him when he was arrested and I think I can get him life

I want a plea deal, Samuel McIntosh says

No,Dark says, I think that life in prison is fair

Federal Building High Council 

We have come to the conclusion that Frank Reagan's termination of the agreement with this agency was done so with malicious intent to keep a criminal cop on the streets,it is the judgement of this Council that the evidence of Maria Baez

Sorry to interrupt the council meeting,Dark says but I might have an idea that would benefit everyone here

Special Agent Hawkins has the floor,Clara says

In working several cases with the NYPD I noticed that the Special Victims Unit is extremely short handed,Dark says, since I work mostly homicide cases and Detective Reagan works well with my whole team, just reassign Maria Baez to the SVU , Captain Olivia Bensten has already agreed to the transfer

All in favor of transferring Detective Baez to the SVU say I,,Clara says,, the I's carry 

Commissioner Reagan,Clara says, you are of course aware of the fact that since the home city of this Agency is New York City that our agents have the right to work any case they want without your permission?

Yes ma'am, Frank says

The meeting of the high council is dismissed, Rupert Gilman says

Federal Building Joe's Office

Why didn't you tell me that you were going to have Baez transferred to the SVU? Joe asks

I wanted Baez and your dad to sweat a little,Dark says with a shrug

Does Danny know about this, Joe asks

I don't know,Dark says, Linda called me yesterday and asked me to transfer Baez

Linda called you, Joe says

Yes,Dark says, I guess she decided that Baez needed to be someone else partner

Well, Joe says, I am glad you are one of mine

Knock knock, Connor says, I noticed that you have given everyone their gifts

Yes,Dark says, I need to get going

What's your hurry, Joe asks

Beauwolf gets upset if he misses the lights and carolers,Dark says, I will talk to you tomorrow as she leaves the office

What is bothering you, Joe asks

I feel terrible, Connor says  
Why, Joe asks

Outside of Beauwolf, Dark is going to be alone on Christmas day, Connor says sadly

I wouldn't bet on that, Joe says with a smile


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas Eve Dark's house

Sean, What are you doing here? Dark asks as she walks up to her porch

Waiting for you, Sean says, I want you to join me for Christmas day.

Look Sean,Dark says gently, while I appreciate your invitation to join you,, Christmas is for family and although I am technically your Aunt,my present would cause problems especially with your grandfather

I have a right to visit you, Sean says, and if you won't come to Grandpa's house then neither will I

That's blackmail young man,Dark says with a smile,in order for blackmail to work the person who you are trying to blackmail has to care about such things.

How about I go to Christmas Mass with grandpa and family, but then I spend the rest of Christmas day with you? Sean asks

If your parents agree with you doing that it's okay with me,Dark says, but I should warn you, I don't stay inside on Christmas day

What do you do for Christmas, Sean asks

Usually Beauwolf and I will get up early and have breakfast, and then we go out to play in the snow while dinner is cooking,Dark says, after dinner we sit by the fireplace and listen to music and read , It's a very peaceful day for me

Don't you get lonely? Sean asks sadly

I use to,Dark says but that was before I got Beauwolf

Why didn't you ever come back home to mom, Sean asks

I didn't feel like she wanted me around and as you can probably tell, I can hold a grudge against someone for years,Dark says

You have always sent us Christmas presents every year, Sean says, but not once have you joined us for Christmas day

She will this year,Danny says it's time for Melinda to come home for the holidays

I don't want to cause problems with Frank, besides I already have a ham smoking in the smoker,Dark says

Okay,Danny says with a grin,then we will be joining you tomorrow morning for Christmas

Aren't you mad about me having Baez transferred to SVU, Dark asks

Nope, I understand that you have to do what is necessary to keep a family together,Danny says, and like it or not, you are family

Okay but just remember I have a dog that is family too ,Dark says

Beauwolf looks at the people who are now apart of his pack, His beloved master who jumped in to a burning cabin just to save him,, Connor and Mason who will always be there,, Sean and Jack who sneaks him treat,Danny and Joe, who laugh at him ,and Linda,,who is so much like his master

Yes Christmas is about family and for Beauwolf,,he has one of the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year,be blessed and happy,love joy and peace


End file.
